


You, me and the little games we play (Book Two)

by kittymannequin



Series: The little games we play [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: Guess what?These will be dirty ;)





	1. Hotel

“Well this is fancy.” Korra said as she stood by a large statue of a man she had never seen before, grinning at Asami. “Wonder who it is.” 

“That is Master Huan Wei.” Came a deep voice from the side just as a man stepped close to them, all crisp and tidy suit, polished shoes and his moustache better groomed than Mako’s hair. “He was the founder of this lovely establishment you find yourself in.” He added and Korra nodded at his words, stepping close to Asami and winding her arm around her wife.

“A wonderful establishment indeed.” Asami said with a smile as the man ushered them further inside through the lounge area, pointing them towards the reception. “I’m glad we decided to stay here.” 

“You’ll be pleased to know your room has the most beautiful view and we’ll make sure to accommodate your every need, miss Sato.” The man spoke as he walked beside them. “Avatar Korra.” He added, a note of awe in his voice.

“I thought we booked a regular double bed?” Korra piped up from the side. “I wouldn’t think that had the  _ most beautiful view _ ?”

The man chuckled. “Of course not, Avatar Korra.” He waved his hand towards one of the receptionists who then rushed to where they were. “But we couldn’t let such high-esteemed guests stay in a mere double bedroom.” He nodded as the receptionist welcomed them with a smile and silently asked for their identification cards. 

Korra watched the man walk away as Asami pulled the cards out of her bag and Korra leaned in close to whisper in her ear. 

“Do you think they’ll be treating us like royalty wherever we go?” 

Asami frowned slightly. “I suppose so. Can’t say I’m very fond of it though.” 

Korra chewed at her bottom lip. “Yeah, me either.”  

The receptionist handed them their key after she’d written all their information and pointed them towards another man in a crisp suit, waiting for them at the elevator. 

The room certainly was for royalty, Korra realized.

It was all lavish, luxury and it practically screamed  _ money _ . The walls were painted in beautiful colours, adorned with paintings of the Earth Kingdom, the room was large enough to be considered an apartment, with its small separate kitchen and dining area, the large bathroom and the actual bedroom that seemed twice as big as the one Korra and Asami had at home. Not to mention the balcony that wound all the way around the room, giving them a chance to go out and enjoy one of the most beautiful views they’d ever had the pleasure of seeing.

The best part though, was the bed.

“Spirits!” Korra all but moaned when she fell face-first on top of the bed, inhaling the soft fragrance and immediately running her fingers over the soft bedding. “Asami!” She called eagerly, her voice muffled yet still loud enough to prompt her wife to peek out from the bathroom.

Asami grinned at the sight as she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed at her chest. 

Korra called again. “Asami, get your butt here, you gotta try this bed!” 

A chuckle slipped from Asami’s lips before she could stop it. Not that she had any intention to. 

“You seem to be enjoying it.” She said, making her way over. Unlike her wife, Asami sat down much more gracefully, slowly settling down on her back and taking a deep, long breath as the whole bed seemed to mold around her body. She could almost feel her muscles relaxing. “Oh wow.” She hummed, eyes closing. “This is something else.” She gripped the duvet and pulled it over her head, groaning into the soft fabric. “Ohw myh spirhits.” She mumbled, earning a laugh from Korra.

“We’re getting a bed just like this.” Korra mumbled as she finally rolled over on her back. 

Asami pushed the duvet back in its place, glancing over. “So you can have even more reason not to wanna get out of bed in the morning?” 

Korra’s lower lip jutted out in a pout. “Mornings are evil, you know that.” She whined, giving Asami her best puppy dog eyes. 

Asami huffed in amusement before turning on her side and sliding a hand slowly over the covers until it was met with Korra’s body. She slipped her fingers underneath Korra’s shirt, smirking when Korra visibly shuddered at the contact, and ran her nails over her toned muscles.

“You know…” Asami started, eyeing her wife, “Compared to our bed at home, this one is so soft.” She scooted closer, keeping her hand on Korra’s abdomen, enjoying the feel of warm skin underneath her fingertips. “I bet sleeping on it will be amazing but,” Asami’s voice had slowly descended into a lower frequency, making hairs at the back of Korra’s neck stand on end, “I wonder what else would be amazing on it.” 

Korra waited exactly three seconds before turning on her side and capturing Asami’s lips between her own puffy ones. 

“That was such a bad line,” Korra mumbled between soft nibs to Asami’s lips, “But I don’t even mind.” She finishes, punctuating her point with a deep kiss as her tongue met Asami’s. 

As soon as Korra moved in closer, Asami took the opportunity to flip her on her back and straddle her, never once leaving Korra’s mouth. She kissed her hard, biting on her lips to hear the small groans that escaped her, revelling in the feeling of Korra’s hips slowly pushing up towards her every time she would run her tongue over the swollen flesh of Korra’s lips. 

Korra’s hands deftly slipped to Asami’s hips, bunching up her shirt and moving to slide it up when Asami stopped her, earning a low growl in response.

She eyed Korra with a raised eyebrow and the corner of her lips curled in a smirk before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up over her head in a flash, her smirk a full grin when all the colour in Korra’s eyes seemed to be replaced by blackness that screamed hunger and need. 

Her hands flew back to Korra’s shoulders and then to her hair, scratching on her scalp before Asami slid them down on the bed to brace herself as she moved between Korra’s legs and nudged her hips forward, groaning at the friction her movement caused. She could feel Korra’s fingers roaming her back, her nails leaving small little red marks down the slope of it, and when Korra got the hook open with nothing but a flick of her finger, Asami barely managed to stop the chuckle begging to escape her. Instead she let her lips roam whatever skin she could find, latching onto Korra’s neck and sucking hard. 

But soon that small strip of skin wasn’t enough and Asami’s hands settled on top of Korra’s collar as she worked on unbuttoning the shirt, her fingers slowly moving from one to another. When she reached the bottom she ran her hands back up, this time over Korra’s warm body, slowly pressing her palms over Korra’s breasts in the passing before she moved to push the shirt off Korra’s shoulders, letting it bunch up there. It would have been too much of a hassle to take the whole damn thing off and for what Asami had in mind, Korra really wouldn’t have to use her hands, so Asami simply left the fabric there and focused on the wonderful taut muscles she’d just revealed.

She ran her nails softly over them, tracing every line and ridge, before running her hands up and cupping Korra’s breast over her binder. She slipped her fingers underneath it and teased her already straining nipples, then slid her hands under Korra’s back and tugged on the fabric, untying it in the process. When she was done she simply pushed it up and immediately captured a pert nipple between her lips, fingers tugging on the other one and kneading the supple flesh around it. 

Korra groaned with each flick of Asami’s tongue and each teasing tug, arching her back in eagerness for more. 

Asami only smirked as she pulled back, chuckling when Korra immediately pouted. 

“Asami,” Korra started, voice hoarse and laced with need, “Why are you stopping?” She arched her back once more in hopes her wife would take the hint but Asami seemed intent on teasing her. “Please?” Korra tried, aware that it only spurs Asami more to tease her if she begs.

“Soon, baby.” Asami murmured and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Korra’s lips before she moved away fully, kneeling between Korra’s legs as she stared down at her. “C’mere.” She said, tugging Korra by her arms and pulling her up. “I like it more when your hands are free.” She murmured and slipped Korra’s shirt and binder off, throwing it on the side. 

Satisfied, Asami pushed her back down, smirking when Korra rolled her hips up to meet her and groaned at the lack of friction. 

“Baby…” Korra pleaded, reaching out to run her hands over Asami’s sides, pulling her by the hem of her pants. “You’re taking too long.” 

Asami chuckled and recaptured her lips in a soft kiss, licking her way into Korra’s mouth and suckling on her tongue just as she palmed her breasts again, tweaking the nipples and making Korra arch into her. She left one hand splayed over a heaving mound, kneading over it tugging every few seconds, and let her other hand slowly roam over the expanse of Korra’s muscles, only stopping when her fingertips brushed over the hem of Korra’s pants. 

She slowly dipped it inside, unable to stop the groan from slipping from her lips when Korra eagerly pushed her hips to meet Asami’s hand, and she was met with the wetness all but seeping through Korra’s underwear.

“Oh my,” Asami murmured, pressing her lips to Korra’s own, “So eager and ready.” She continued kissing her wife, moving from little licks and pecks to teasing bites and tugs of Korra’s lips that made Korra arch into her even further. 

Korra’s only response was shuddering breathing between kisses as her hands moved up Asami’s sides, sliding over her arms to wind around her shoulders and pull her closer. She tilted her head, splaying her neck for the eager, knowing mouth to mark her, and as the touch of Asami’s teeth followed through with sharp pain and was immediately replaced by pleasure as Asami sucked on the freshly bitten spot, Korra groaned out, hips pushing up and back arching. 

Asami made sure to mar the soft skin beneath her lips as she ran her fingers through slick folds, gently parting them and gathering the wetness before she circled the bud of Korra’s clit, lightly massaging over it and revelling in the way Korra’s hips bucked up each time she passed over the throbbing bud. 

She pulled back for a moment, focused on the way Korra’s head was thrown back and her eyelids closed, lips parted in silent pleasure, but unable to deny herself the pleasure of enjoying her wife’s eager body respond to her touch Asami dipped back between her folds and further, slipping a finger inside her clinging heat and groaning when Korra all but pulled her even further in, muscles already clenching tight.

Without thinking, Asami slipped another finger in on the next thrust, coating it with wetness and dipping inside without any resistance, earning a loud groan from Korra and a few pinpricks of pain emerged on her shoulders where Korra must have squeezed hard, digging her nails into Asami’s skin.

Korra was bucking her hips with each thrust of Asami’s fingers, moaning out whenever Asami’s fingers would curl and press against the swollen spot on her front wall. She tightened her hold, digging her fingers further into Asami’s shoulders, and groaned out hard and long whenever Asami’s palm would press into her clit, providing her more friction with each thrust of her hand. 

Asami’s lips latched back onto Korra’s neck, slowly ascending towards her ear where she tugged on the lobe and suckled, her thrusts turning faster with each second. She braced herself on her free hand, elbow set next to Korra’s head, and ran her tongue down Korra’s throat before biting in hard just as she added a third finger, making Korra moan out her name in an almost breathless plea. She could feel the clinging heat clenching tightly around her fingers, trying to pull her in even further with each new thrust, and every curl of her fingers made Korra buck into her hand hard. 

As Asami kissed her way back up to Korra’s lips, she tugged on the bottom one and bit it, groaning into Korra’s mouth when she felt another pulse of wetness seep over her fingers and down her palm. She thrusts even harder then, curling her fingers each time, and ground her own hips down into Korra’s, adding even more pressure. 

It took just a few more thrusts, and her palm pressed to Korra’s throbbing clit, to have her finally arching her back in a wordless scream and feeling the muscles around her fingers clench and spasm wildly, coating her hand with even more wetness, until Korra’s back hit the bed again and she groaned out, the spasms slowly subsiding until Asami slowly pulled out of her and moved to lie down beside her.

Silence followed for a few short minutes before Asami finally broke it.

“So, was it as soft as we thought?” 

Korra laughed out loud, slapping Asami’s arm as she turned on her side to look at her. 

“Wanna try it out yourself?” She murmured with a teasing glint and her knowing hands already finding their way to Asami’s body.

  
  



	2. Nightclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodness, this was dirty

“We should have asked Bo and Opal to come with us, this is a disaster.” Korra mumbled, gripping the glass in her hand before taking another sip. She cringed at the taste but swallowed nonetheless, making a mental note to order something else next time.

“What?” Asami had a confused look on her face and was leaning close, trying to be louder than the music surrounding them.

Korra sighed and leaned in, lips brushing over Asami’s ear as she spoke.

“I said that we should have invited Bo and Opal ‘cause this whole going out thing is totally not what I’d expected.” 

Asami nodded her head in agreement and reached out to place a hand on Korra’s arm, caressing her gently and offering a warm, soft smile. 

They were celebrating their sixth anniversary in one of Republic City’s so called “night clubs”, instead of their usual takeout and night-in routine, and for the first time in a while, both Korra and Asami found themselves out of their element. Or elements, in Korra’s case. 

The music was much louder than they’d expected, the band playing something raucous and definitely not good for the dancing Korra and Asami had in mind, the drinks all seemed to be spiked up to be just a little more alcoholic than they were used to, and the throngs of people still coming in and pushing against each other seemed to have no end to them.

They somehow managed to snag two spots at the bar, having snatched them immediately and sat themselves down the moment they walked in, but to their dismay, it turned out to be even worse than just finding some darker and slightly more quiet corner in the club. Everyone seemed to walk either by them or even between them to order drinks, and with nearly an hour and a half of it, Korra was becoming quite agitated. 

Asami’s hands slipped to Korra’s shirt and she tugged her close, mumbling in her ear.

“Do you wanna go home?” Her voice wafted through the loudness of the club and Korra somehow managed to understand her words, nodding fervently in agreement. 

Asami already had her hand on her purse when she felt a presence walk by her, slightly catching on her elbow before stopping beside Korra on the other side. She turned to at least frown at the person, if not offer a very loud verbal response, when her voice caught in her throat. 

“Hello there.” The tall, muscular woman spoke to Korra, just as the music had grown a little more gentle and the volume seemingly decreased so Asami could make out nearly all of what she was saying. “Hope you’re not leaving so early, gorgeous.” 

The cogs in Asami’s head turned rather quickly and she quirked an eyebrow in the woman’s direction, purposely sitting just a tad closer to Korra and setting an arm down on her thigh. 

Korra visibly tensed, both at the stranger’s words and Asami’s touch and Asami wished she could somehow record the awkwardness and nervousness oozing from her wife, it was adorable and funny and she could practically read Korra’s thoughts. 

“Uh, I, I mean we, we were just uh, yes, we were just leaving, um-” 

The woman glanced at Asami, seemingly brushing off her possessive actions, and extended her hand towards Korra, smirking when Korra took it in a firm handshake. When she tried to tug it back, the woman held on for a moment longer, eyeing Korra curiously. 

“Say, why don’t you stay a little longer so you and I could get to know each other a little better? Maybe your friend could hang out with some of mine?” She threw a look at Asami who was trying her hardest to keep both her smile and her laughter in, offering the woman the slightest of nods.

It was only then that Korra realized Asami was barely holding in her laughter and she cleared her throat, slipping her hand to Asami’s and winding their fingers together.

“Actually, me and my  _ wife _ here,” Korra purposely said the word both louder and more pronounced, internally high-fiving at the small display of shock in the woman’s eyes, “Were just leaving and, as flattered as I am, we’ll take our leave now.” 

The woman stood there with her mouth slightly agape, gaze flickering from Korra to Asami then back, before she cleared her throat and nodded towards Asami.

“Sorry sweetcheeks, I thought I was getting a different vibe from you two.” She shrugged and grinned at Korra. “Maybe next time then?” 

Korra frowned before answering. “Yeah, no.” She turned around to face Asami, ignoring the woman who took at least another minute longer to turn around and leave. Korra huffed and took a swig from Asami’s glass, downing the contents and slamming the glass back down on the bar. 

“Can you believe that?” Korra shouted above the music, turning around to search for the woman through the crowd. “The nerve!” 

Asami finally reached her breaking point and she burst out laughing loudly, barely managing to keep herself upright on the chair. She received a few odd stares from the people around her, and when she finally settled down, minutes later, Korra had a fairly angry look in her eyes and her arms were crossed over her chest. 

“I’m glad you find this amusing.” Korra grumbled, realizing the music had gotten a little more quiet again. She reached behind for her jacket, swinging it over her shoulder. “Are we leaving or what?” 

Asami tugged her by her arm. “Korra, sweetie, c’mon, that was hilarious.” She said, leaning close and pressing small pecks all over Korra’s face. “And honestly, can’t you tell I’m glowing with a weird sort of pride right now?” 

Korra tilted her head in confusion. 

Asami tugged her close again, mumbling to Korra’s ear. “My wife just got hit on in a nightclub, how hot is that?” 

Korra considered her words for a moment, smiling slightly before her lips curled in a frown again. 

“How are you not jealous?” She all but accused, setting her hands in her lap. “You didn’t even say a word to her and I-” Her words cut off and she slid off her chair and stood up beside Asami, clearly hurt by Asami’s words. “This may be stupid of me but I expected a different reaction from you. Not for you to laugh.” Korra said before quickly walking past Asami and the bar, heading hurriedly for the exit. 

Asami was quick on her feet, with her jacket in one hand and her bag slung carelessly over her shoulder, practically running after Korra. She caught up just as Korra was reaching the exiting hallway, with the bathrooms on either side and the main entrance in front of them. She grabbed Korra by her arm, tugged her backwards and dragged her through the bathroom door, pushing her against it and turning the small key in the lock with a maddening look in her eyes.

Korra swallowed when she finally caught sight of her wife. 

One moment Asami was hovering in front of her and the next she slammed their lips together, biting Korra’s lower lip hard and swiping her tongue over it before Korra finally reciprocated and opened her mouth further, welcoming Asami’s tongue and revelling in Asami’s urging need to explore her mouth fully and roughly, controlling the kiss and pushing herself into Korra.

Korra tried to formulate words, tried to make some sense of her wife and her behaviour but her mind seemed unable to work the moment Asami’s lips descended down her chin to tug at the skin of Korra’s throat, her teeth pulling at it and undoubtedly marking her. Korra shuddered at the thought and bucked her hips, groaning when Asami’s hands fell to them and pushed her right back against the door with much more force as Asami licked and kissed down Korra’s neck, moving to her slightly exposed shoulder.

When she moved back up, only to stop at Korra’s ear, Korra couldn’t help but groan out at her words.

“You wanted me to be jealous?” Asami murmured, tongue flicking over Korra’s lobe. “Wanted me to be possessive of you?” She bit into the flesh, making Korra moan out as her hands popped open the button on Korra’s jeans and her hand slipped deftly inside. “Did you want me to make a scene too? Huh Korra?” She continued murmuring next to Korra’s ear while her fingers pressed against Korra’s soaked underwear, drawing small, barely there circles over the wet patch. “Answer me Korra.” 

Korra struggled to catch her breath and find her voice, moaning out when Asami pressed particularly hard and her hips bucked in hopes of more friction. Her own hands had found their way to Asami’s shoulders and she found herself completely at her wife’s mercy, helpless to do anything and in truth, unwilling to do anything other than enjoy the sinful pleasure she’d found herself in. 

“I-” 

“Answer me.” Asami growled in her ear, her hand finally slipping inside Korra’s underwear. 

“I did.” Korra managed to breathe out, moaning out when Asami’s fingers slipped through her wetness. “I wanted, uh, I wanted you to be at least-” 

“At least what Korra?” Asami continued her ministrations, running her fingers through Korra’s soaked folds and making her shudder with each pass. “Answer me.” 

“I wanted you to be jealous.” Korra started, her breath catching in her throat because Asami chose that exact moment to press her fingers over the stiff bud of Korra’s clit, massaging over it in circles until Korra was shuddering against her touch. 

“Look at me Korra.” Asami leaned back to gaze at her, fingers still rubbing circles around Korra’s clit, making her buck her hips with each movement. “Look at me.” 

Just as Korra opened her eyes there was a shuffling noise outside, a rough press against the door knob and someone’s rather loud groan of disapproval coming from outside. Korra’s eyes widened in mild fear but Asami shushed her, leaning in to press their lips together as her fingers dipped lower, gathering more wetness, before she returned them to Korra’s clit, now applying even more pressure to the swollen bud. 

“Asami, I-” 

“You’ll be quiet, Korra.” Asami murmured against her lips, thankful for the blissful quiet of the bathroom so her already hoarse voice wouldn’t have to suffer longer. “You wanted me to be jealous?” 

Korra only nodded in response as a particularly strong spark of pleasure coursed through her, making her shudder and clench around nothing. She desperately needed Asami’s fingers inside her, but she was also desperately aware of the commotion outside and the way Asami seemed to be intent on either punishing her for the little scene earlier or at least making her wait a little longer till she made her come. 

“I never wasn’t.” Asami mumbled, catching Korra’s bottom lip between her teeth and biting into it hard until Korra let out a small shriek in the mixture of pain and pleasure. “But you wanted me possessive, no?” Fingers slipping lower and pressing at the tight ring of muscle at Korra’s entrance before moving back up, much to Korra’s displeasure. “You wanted this to happen, didn’t you?” She demanded, more than asked and Korra nodded her head furiously, hoping it would be enough to tip Asami over and make her give Korra the release she so desperately craved. 

Asami’s lips travelled to Korra’s neck and she licked the skin before biting again, marking her bite after bite, as she murmured into it. 

“You wanted me to mark you.” The movement of her fingers increased and Korra suddenly found herself hovering close on the edge, needy and desperate and somehow, it all made her want more and more. “You wanted me to fuck you,” Asami continued, “To remind you who you belong to.” 

And it was that moment that Asami chose to finally slip inside of Korra, grunting slightly when the tight velvety walls seemed to pull her in even further before clenching around her almost painfully, until all she could do was curl her fingers. 

“Spirits, yes!” Korra moaned out, not even remotely embarrassed when her orgasm stirred and erupted through her not even second after Asami’s fingers found their way inside her, curling and hooking the swollen spot on her front wall. Asami’s palm was pressed deliciously hard over her clit and as the first wave of her release shot through her, Korra shuddered in Asami’s arms, her arms tightening around Asami’s neck and tugging her closer still. 

Asami tried thrusting, tried moving her fingers but all she could manage were a few measly inches but it didn’t even matter, Korra was already coming, shuddering and moaning in her arms, and it was the single most sexiest sight Asami had ever witnessed. 

They stood there, both spent and panting for minutes later, until a loud banging - Asami mentally snickered at the irony - on the door startled them. 

“ _ Whoever is inside, get the hell out before I get the bouncer!”  _

“Spirits,” Asami mumbled before slipping out of Korra, pressing soft little kisses to Korra’s neck to soothe her. “Come on sweetie, we gotta go.” She murmured, buttoning Korra’s pants and putting her jacket on, a bemused smile on her face accompanying the way Korra seemed to slug around, unable and unwilling to do much herself. 

When they finally unlocked the door, they were met by the angry face of the club’s owner, who immediately frowned and then gasped, as he realized who it was he was yelling at just a few moments earlier.

“We’re very sorry.” Asami said, handing the man a couple of bills. “I’m afraid the Avatar has had an extremely light dinner and one of your drinks didn’t sit well with her so we had to retreat somewhere quiet and calm, and completely forgot about other patrons.” Asami put on her best pleading smile on and the man was already swooning, both from their presence and her sweet words. “I’m sure we can keep this discretion between us?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at the man. 

“O-Of course miss Sato. Avatar Sat- Korra! I mean, Avatar Korra.” 

Korra only nodded at him, too spent to pay him any real attention. 

“We’ll be sure to recommend your fine establishment to all our friends. And you can expect to see more of us here, isn’t that right Korra?” 

“Of course.” Korra mumbled and tugged Asami’s arm, trying to get her to move to the exit. 

The man bowed, waving towards the bouncer who was quick to open the door for them and wished them a great rest of their evening as they made their way to their car.

It wasn’t until they were already on the road that Korra finally turned to Asami, a small, shy smile on her face, her eyebrows etched with nervousness. 

“Asami, I, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.” 

Asami only gave her a smug look. “Please, as if you’re really sorry.” 

Korra could only swat at her arm as they both burst in laughter. 


	3. Library

“Asaaaaaaaaami.” Korra groaned, all but sprawling out on the large wooden table in front of her, half sitting in her chair, half sliding off of it. 

“Yes?” Asami murmured, not looking up from her book. 

“Remind me again why we’re still here?”

Asami sighed, setting down the book and looking up. “I’m still here because I can’t seem to find some information vital to my research on this new engine I’m trying to build, and you’re here because you said you’d keep me company.” Korra opened her mouth to say something but Asami quickly raised a finger. “Despite the many times I warned you that I would spend a couple of hours here and that you’d probably be bored to death.” 

Korra groaned again, this time even louder.

“Shhhhh!” Came from the front of the library. The old scowling lady sitting at the reception glared in Korra’s direction.

Korra gave her her best “guilty” smile and turned to Asami again, snickering.

“That old lady is the biggest library cliche I’ve ever seen.” She pointed to the reception. “Two giant stacks of books, one on each side, hair pulled up in a neat tight bun, oversized glasses and the nastiest glare I’ve ever seen.” Korra had to put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing out. “Even Lin can’t glare that well.” 

Asami had to smirk at that, Korra was after all right. 

“Really though, wanna get out of here?” Korra questioned, grinning at Asami before she blinked a couple of times, desperately trying to give Asami puppy-dog eyes.

“Not gonna work honey.” Asami shrugged. “I have a couple more pages to read and then I have to go find another book.” She said as she reached out for Korra’s hand. “You can go home if you want to, I won’t mind it.” 

Korra’s eyebrows narrowed. “Please. I’m the Avatar. I can manage to stay in a library a couple of hours. For my wife, I can do that.” 

Asami smiled softly. “Korra, honey, it’s really not necessary, I know you’d rather be off running with Naga or helping Tenzin with something. I’d be happier knowing you’re doing something you enjoy. It’s okay, really.” 

Korra reached over with her hand, fingers immediately threading through Asami’s outstretched ones. 

“I said I’d be here, and there’s no one else I’d rather be with.” 

“There’s gotta be somewhere else you’d rather be.” Asami said, one eyebrow raised in a challenge.

“Please.” Korra scoffed. “What could possibly be better than a library, with the love of your life being all hot and smouldering and whatnot while doing nothing in particular except reading some books.” 

Asami arched an eyebrow. “Is that so?” 

Korra only shrugged. “I call ‘em how I see ‘em.” She moved to get up, smiling at Asami. “I think I’m gonna go take a walk around again, maybe I’ll find something to occupy myself with so I can leave you to your work.” 

Asami smiled sympathetically, but she couldn’t help but stare at Korra’s figure as she walked over to the large bookshelves, appreciating the view of her muscled back and strong behind before Korra disappeared between the shelves.

In all honesty, Asami shouldn’t have been at all surprised when her body suddenly began feeling a little warmer, her cheeks were definitely flushed judging from the warmth emanating from them and the butterflies doing backflips in her stomach were the silliest feeling after four years of marriage to the love of her life.

Not to mention how inappropriate was the stirring feeling deep within her that started the moment Korra’s fingers met her own. By the time she’d stared at Korra’s retreating figure, Asami had cross her legs because the feeling within her had become a slow, gentle fire between her legs and the stickiness that came along with it was already beginning to drive her mad. 

For a minute longer, Asami tried pushing the thoughts away, willing herself to focus back on her work, especially now that she had some actual peace. But then she remembered those rippling muscles that she so loved to drag her nails over, and the image of those strong shoulders she so often wound her arms around came to her mind as well, and soon enough she was crossing her legs with a bashful glance around herself. 

And then it was all too much and not nearly enough and Asami was up and out of her seat within seconds, making her way towards the bookshelves she’d last seen Korra move to. 

“There you are,” Asami murmured, “Find anything interesting?” She asked, slowly circling around Korra who was leaning against the wall beside one of the shelves, thumbing through a book in her hands.

“Not really.” Korra shrugged and moved to put the book away, smiling in that goofy kind of way that only Korra could make both adorable and arousing at the same time. “Why are you back here though?” She eyed Asami, one eyebrow raised. “You should be making good use of your alone time because there is a high chance I’ll be back in about two minutes to pester you.” Korra’s lips curled in an even wider smile, in that casual, cheeky grin she often sported, and suddenly Asami could feel the itching in her fingers, a palpable need to touch the woman in front of her. 

So she took the two steps that separated them, slowly prowling over like the huntress Korra sometimes liked to call her, and pressed herself close to her wife, trapping Korra between herself and the wall behind her.

“Actually, I figured I could use a… Break.” 

Korra seemed to understand immediately what Asami meant as she slowly swallowed through the lump in her throat, visibly tensing as Asami’s arms came to rest just atop her shoulders. 

“Oh?” Korra hummed. “We could go take a walk in the park nearb-” Korra’s words were cut off when Asami tilted her head and her lips came to rest on Korra’s neck, her warm breathing softly washing over Korra’s skin.

“Actually,” Asami started, her lips brushing over Korra’s already prickled skin, “I had something entirely different in mind.” 

Korra’s throat bobbed as she swallowed, feeling Asami’s lips press just that bit more into her skin. 

“Wha, what  _ did _ you have in mind?” Korra managed to ask, glancing both left and right nervously before she realized the large bookshelves were obscuring them from sight and nobody seemed to be in any imminent proximity. 

“Well…” Asami murmured, barely audible, “It starts with this.” She pressed a soft kiss to Korra’s skin, lips just barely skimming over. “And this.” And a little firmer, her lips lingering longer. “And then some of this.” She continued, soft kisses being pressed up Korra’s neck, each one a little longer than the one before. By the time she’d reached Korra’s jaw, her lips had left a smouldering trail in their wake, and when they finally met Korra’s own in a languid kiss, she could feel Korra’s hands slip slowly to her waist pressing tight and hard, fingers tugging at her blouse. 

“Sami, people… Someone-”

Asami’s lips had already travelled away from Korra’s and she hummed softly, teeth scraping over Korra’s ear before she whispered.

“Nobody will see us, sweetie…” She captured the lobe between her teeth, tugged then wrapped her lips around it, her tongue running over. “And if you can keep quiet…?” 

Korra was nodding before Asami could even finish her question.

“You can?” Asami murmured against her skin, lips brushing over Korra’s cheek as she moved her hands down to grasp at Korra’s wrists, pulling Korra’s hands above her head. “For me?” 

Korra’s head tilted back in pleasure when Asami’s hips rolled forward and her lips caught on Korra’s, biting into her lower lip and tugging.  

“Well?” Asami whispered, swallowing Korra’s barely audible moan when she kissed her hard. 

When Asami pulled back just enough to give Korra space to breathe, Korra opened her eyes to look at her wife, her heart stumbling over itself when she saw the green of Asami’s irises be swallowed by smoldering, lustful blackness. 

“Y-yes.” Korra half-mumbled, staring up into Asami’s eyes and trying to tilt her head further to capture her lips in another kiss.

“Yes… What?” Asami’s hips rolled forward once again and Korra swallowed the moan, her throat bobbing as she did so. 

“Yes, I’ll be…” Asami’s lips ghosted over hers and Korra’s breath hitched. “Quiet.” She finally managed to finish her sentence, almost breaking her word immediately when she felt one of Asami’s hands grasp at both her wrists as the other slid promptly down her side, gripping and squeezing into her body, before Asami reached her backside and palmed it roughly, nails scraping against the fabric of Korra’s pants. 

“Good.” Asami murmured capturing Korra’s lips once more and pushing her tongue past them. 

Korra kissed her back with need, chasing after her lips when Asami pulled back and all but growled against her skin, slipping her hand further down Korra’s ass and to her leg, lifting it to wrap it around her own waist. 

Korra hooked it there, fingers gripping to Asami’s blouse tightly as she felt Asami’s hand move between them, deftly popping the button of Korra’s pants open and slipping inside without a warning. She barely had a second to conceal her moan when Asami’s fingers first grazed over the small patch of hair on her mound, before they were slipping in the wetness between her legs and Korra had to bite her own tongue not to moan out in pleasure.

And then Asami’s lips were back on her own, tugging, biting, licking into her mouth, and those deft, expert fingers parting her soaked folds and gathering all the wetness there and suddenly even breathing was a monumental task for Korra.

“Sweetie, you’re so…” Asami started, her breath catching when her eyes settled on Korra’s heaving chest and how arousing her own hand tucked between their bodies looked. “So wet…” 

Korra squirmed, trying to press herself into Asami’s hand, trying to get that little bit of necessary friction happening but Asami was having none of it.

She gripped Korra’s wrists tighter, her nails biting into the skin, the feeling bordering with pain, and she bit Korra’s lip, tugging on it to draw Korra’s attention from the hand still playing with her. 

Korra seemed to understand, her hips only rolling slightly whenever Asami’s palm would press up against her, hooking her already swollen nub and causing little explosions all through her body. 

“For you…” Korra whispered, mentally congratulating herself when not even a moment later Asami’s two fingers slipped past her entrance, deep and rough, curling and hooking against that sweet spot and making her shudder in pleasure. “Sami…” She tried, her hands coming up to clutch at Asami’s shoulders, trying to pull her in and capture her lips.

Asami started a rhythm, fingers moving in and out, the tight ring of muscles around them squeezing and clenching every time she’d curl them to hit the spot she knew drew Korra more than just crazy. She could feel her wife’s movements grow more tense and uncoordinated with each thrust of her fingers, and when Korra’s blunt nails scraped down her scalp, Asami threw her head back, added a third finger and bit her own lip not to shout out how good it felt being inside Korra. 

“Spirits, Korra…” She mumbled, voice breaking with her shortened breaths, “You feel so… So good sweetie…” She thrust harder, pressing her palm up and rolling it, feeling the swollen nub of Korra’s clit and wanting nothing more than to just sink down to her knees and take it between her lips, lavish it with her tongue and make Korra fall apart with her mouth. But as she thrust in again Korra clenched around her fingers so hard she could scarcely move at all and as much as she wanted to feel her wife fall apart on her tongue, Asami realized that right now there was nothing better than to feel her crumble and shudder around her fingers. 

“I…” Korra tried, her voice escaping her as Asami’s palm pressed into her clit yet again, making her groan out. 

Asami’s motions immediately stilled and her eyes shot open, focusing on Korra’s. “Korra!” She hissed, “Quiet!” The word came out as barely above a whisper but it was so strong, so demanding and powerful that Korra could only clench around Asami’s fingers again, drawing her in even deeper.

She was so close, her release just a little out of her reach, a press of Asami’s palm or a curl of her fingers away and Korra knew it was only a matter of seconds before Asami would make her crumble in pleasure. So she tightened her hold on Asami’s shoulders, tugged her close and bit into her shoulder, hard, a whimper escaping her when Asami’s fingers slammed into her one more time and Asami curled them, dragging them against the sweet spot. 

Korra shuddered against her shoulder, whimper after whimper escaping her even as she tried to keep them in but as the ripples of her climax began in her core, only growing that much stronger and flooding through her when Asami’s palm pressed into her clit, Korra’s head fell fully against Asami’s shoulder, her walls clenching and squeezing, greedily pulling those damned fingers as deep as they could go. 

It took a few moments longer but when the waves of pleasure finally rolled off and Korra could breathe in normally again, she lifted her head, eyes hooking onto Asami’s.

“Well…” 

Asami’s smirk was the textbook example of smugness. “Such a good girl.” She murmured, lips capturing Korra’s as she gave a small experimental thrust, pleased with herself when Korra shuddered against her. 

“Does…” Korra started but had to take another deep breath as Asami chose that moment to pull her fingers out, bringing them to her lips and licking them clean. Korra stared with her heart picking up its wild pace again, her core already feeling far too empty without Asami’s fingers inside her. “Does this mean you’re done researching and we can go home so I can return the favor?” 

Asami tilted her head with a smirk. “I think I’ve deserved a break, don’t you?” 

Korra chuckled softly, fingers slipping into Asami’s hair as she tugged on it, bringing her down to press their lips together. 

“Definitely.” 

Asami murmured into another kiss.

“Take me home, love.” 


	4. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hey guess who updated things  
> it's me
> 
> haha
> 
> whoops took me a while
> 
> sorry?

“You sure you wanna do this?” Korra murmured, leaning over to tie a shoelace and grinning when Asami scoffed at her question for the third time already.

“Sweetie, please, don’t overestimate yourself.” 

Korra shrugged, waving her arms in defense. “Hey, I’m just looking out for my lovely wifey. Can’t have something happening to you.” 

Asami raised an eyebrow at that.

“And what could possibly happen to me when I’m in the Avatar’s company?”  

Korra’s smirk was predictably adorable. 

“Absolutely nothing.” She said, then added quickly. “Because I’m looking out for you.” 

Asami remained silent after that as they slowly began walking through the park again, their hands occasionally brushing. She felt Korra’s fingers press against hers and the next moment Korra was pulling her to a stop.

“You do know I was only teasing you, right?” She asked, a seriously worried look on her face. “I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself.” 

Asami nodded, slipping her arms around Korra’s shoulders and pulling her in a gentle embrace. 

“Of course I know sweetie.” She murmured before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. It only took a few moments for the kiss to grow hungrier and as Asami tugged Korra’s bottom lip between her own, tongue brushing over it before she pulled back, leaving Korra a little dazed. “Besides, you sure you can keep up with me?” She murmured, so softly and barely audible then quickly squirmed out of Korra’s reach and began running down the trail, glancing over her shoulder with a grin and leaving a still dazed Korra behind. 

It took another minute or so for Korra to recuperate from the daze Asami left her in and start running herself, trying to catch up to her wife. She could always use a bit of a windy push, she was the Avatar after all, but Korra knew Asami could probably outrun her, or at least keep in stride any day, even without the little cheeky advantage she’d gotten herself. It pulled a grin on Korra’s face as she thought back at it, before focusing and pushing herself a little harder to catch up to Asami.

It didn’t take long for Korra to be running a couple of feet behind Asami, and as she drew closer with each step, Korra couldn’t help the way her eyes seemed to zone in on Asami’s perfectly shaped behind that only looked even more amazing in her tight running pants. Each time Korra caught herself staring she shook her head and hurried on, mentally telling herself to catch up already or the sight of Asami’s long legs and that gorgeous bum would probably be the end of her. 

By the time she caught herself staring for the fifth time Korra nearly stumbled while shaking her head and decided, for the first time in a while, that her run had to be cut short because there was a throb in her lower belly, one that started the moment she first checked Asami out when she got closer and Korra realized she couldn’t possibly ignore it any longer.

“Sami!” She called out, grinning when Asami looked at her over her shoulder. “I think we should head home!” 

Asami began slowing down her pace until they stopped running altogether and they could speak normally without shouting at one another in the middle of the park after midnight. 

“Sorry sweetie, I couldn’t hear you from how good I was at beating your ass.” Asami said, her lips curling in the smuggest of smirks.

“Well if it wasn’t for  _ your _ ass-” Korra swallowed after the words slipped out, her cheeks reddening as Asami raised her eyebrows.

“My what?” 

Korra rolled her eyes. “As if you didn’t know how good you look in those pants.” She shrugged her shoulders before continuing. “You were counting on me getting distracted.”

Asami’s face morphed into one of understanding as she caught on to what Korra was trying to say. But she quickly raised her eyebrow yet again, intent on teasing her wife even more now that she knew of the predicament Korra clearly found herself in. 

“So you’re saying I only managed to outrun you ‘cause you were busy staring at my ass?” 

“Wh- What?! No Asami, no I-” Korra sputtered in panic as Asami’s grin grew larger. “You know I’d never- Babe if there’s anyone- Hell Asami, you know I know that you’re just as strong and fast and-” When Korra finally looked up and met Asami’s eyes, the glint in them made her scowl and she raised a finger at Asami. “You vixen!” She tried to keep a serious face, tried to sound as offended as possible, but her smile kept slipping out and her words fell slightly short. “You’re teasing me! Again!” 

Asami couldn’t hold her laugher in any longer but Korra only allowed it for a few moments before she moved swiftly, reaching around Asami and grabbing her ass - what a fine ass it was - and she backed Asami up against the nearest tree, nearly making herself stumble and fall in the process, and when Asami’s breath hitched in her throat, Korra used it to lean in close, only a breath away, before murmuring against Asami’s lips.

“You know, I really did get distracted because of this deliciousness.” To prove her point, Korra squeezed as much as she could in her position, revelling in the groan that fell from Asami’s lips. “There’s no point in denying you’ve got a great ass, love.” 

Asami pulled back slightly, head resting against the tree behind her as she tried to level her gaze with Korra’s and only managing when Korra’s eyes finally lifted from her lips to look at her.

“I know you love it, sweetie.” Asami cooed, slipping her fingers to the back of Korra’s neck. “You remind me often enough.” She ran her fingers through the soft short hairs there, smirking when Korra’s eyelids closed and her mouth fell slightly open. 

Not even a moment later though, Korra’s eyes snapped open and she glanced around them, frowning briefly before she grunted and pulled herself away from the tree, with Asami still in her arms, before making her way towards the darker part of the part, her eyes staring at a single point in the distance as she passed a couple of trees and taller bushes.

There were no lamps at this part of the park, nothing to light their way so Korra made sure not to trip over anything on her way, and when Asami glanced over her shoulder, opening her mouth to probably ask where Korra was going, she was stopped before she could even voice her concerns by Korra’s deep, breathy voice.

“I don’t think I can wait till we got home, Sami.” Korra murmured as she finally reached her destination, a rather large tree surrounded by a number of smaller ones and random bushes scattered around. She set Asami softly down right next to it, smiling when Asami remained as she was, her arms wound around Korra’s shoulders and her eyes gazing at Korra’s own.

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Asami asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Korra figured words could sometimes be unnecessary and really, she was in no state to speak, so dazed and taken by her wife’s appearance, so she simply moved in, pressing their lips together in a deep, hungry kiss as her hands fell to Asami’s hips and her finger caressed over the thin fabric of her workout clothes.

Asami kissed her back eagerly, lips sucking on Korra’s bottom one until she felt a tongue brush softly over her own so she opened her mouth and welcomed it, humming and slowly rolling her hips in time with Korra’s. She could feel the way Korra’s leg slipped between her own and she let herself grind on it for a moment, groaning out when familiar pressure began building in the pit of her stomach. 

They’d never done anything like this, never actually indulged in one another at a public park where anyone could stumble upon them, two most prominent and most talked about figures in Republic City. But there was something thrilling about it, something that made her grind down on Korra’s leg once again until she felt Korra’s lips slip down over her chin, small nips and bites graze over her neck, second before Korra was descending down on her knees in front of her. 

“May I?” Korra murmured, looking up at Asami with her hands at the front of Asami’s pants, playing with the hem of her shirt and teasing at the exposed skin beneath it. 

Asami swallowed any words that she may have wanted to say, instead nodding eagerly and groaning when Korra’s fingers finally moved to pull her pants down her legs, slowly rolling the fabric lower as her blunt nails grazed the skin beneath it. She took in a sharp breath when Korra nosed pressed a soft kiss over her underwear, just above her mound before softly pressing her nose to Asami’s clothed mound.

“Spirits I wanna taste you so bad right now..” Korra murmured, her warm breath sending sparks of pleasure between Asami’s legs. 

Finally finding her words, Asami slowly wound her hand to the back of Korra’s head, grabbing at her hair and softly tugging to make her look up. 

“What’s stopping you?” 

Korra visibly swallowed before her lips curled in a smirk and her fingers finally caught at the edge of Asami’s underwear, dragging them down her soft legs and letting the pool around her ankles, along with her track pants. 

Asami let her head fall back, not even wincing in pain at the hard surface behind her, because Korra chose that moment to run her tongue through Asami’s folds and Asami could swear she saw explosions of white behind her eyelids, if only for that moment. 

Korra hummed and leaned in further, tongue exploring lazily what she knew by heart, gathering and drinking in the wetness between the warm folds, occasionally drifting lower to press against the tight entrance before swooping back up to caress the soft flesh. When she deemed her teasing to be enough, Korra flicked her tongue over Asami’s clit, unable to stop her smirk when she realized how swollen the nub already was.

“So eager,” Korra murmured, “So ready.” She said, the vibrations of her voice making Asami moan out softly. Korra grinned even wider and ran her nails down Asami’s legs, revelling in the groan she got in response before taking Asami’s throbbing nub between her lips and sucking greedily at it, switching from gentle flicks of her tongue to careful grazes of her teeth in between. 

Asami barely managed to stop herself from thrusting her hips into Korra’s knowing mouth, but she didn’t even bother trying to deny herself the pleasure of tugging at Korra’s hair and making her groan out around her clit. The sound made her shudder almost as hard as the flicks of Korra’s tongue did and whenever Korra did it, she felt herself that much closer to the edge. 

Korra closed her eyes, lapping at the wetness, humming at the familiar taste she loved so much before finally venturing lower again and pushing her tongue past the tight ring of muscles, groaning out when she felt them squeeze just barely. She was quick to readjust, licking her way back up to Asami’s clit but not before she replaced her tongue with her fingers, pressing two inside with the first thrust, looking up just in time to see Asami arching her back and her head settle back in pleasure. 

“Oh spirits, Korra..” Asami mumbled, pushing her palm against the back of Korra’s head, urging her closer, closer, until Korra finally began a steady rhythm with her fingers, thrusting in and out slowly and lapping at her clit, making her squirm and writhe under her touch. She scratched at Korra’s scalp, moaning out when she felt the teasing graze of Korra’s teeth against her clit and the sucking that followed made her see stars, and not only in the sky above them. 

“Right there sweetie, right th- ah!” Asami’s voice rose, flying through the silence of the night as Korra added a third finger, thrust inside her and eagerly lapping at her clit. “Oh spirits, Korra, I’m so close!” Asami mumbled, scratching Korra’s scalp and pushing her closer, all but humping her face as she rolled her hips with each thrust of Korra’s hand.

Korra hummed at the display before her, Asami’s arching form and one hand trailing over her own breast, the other wound tight and edging on painful at the back of Korra’s head, hips rolling and writhing under Korra’s ministrations. The muscles around her fingers clenched harder with each new thrust and when she started curling them, hitting that sweet spot every once in a while, she wasn’t sure she’d actually be able to pull out from the sheer force of Asami’s grip. 

She lapped eagerly at the throbbing nub of Asami’s clit, drinking in the abundance of juices, wishing she could somehow catch even the drops dripping down her hand. She moved just slightly lower, running her tongue through Asami’s folds, letting her teeth graze over the soft, swollen flesh before moving back up to her clit and pulling it between her lips, sucking as she hurried her thrusts, moving her fingers faster with each one and revelling in the moans spilling from Asami’s lips above her. 

“Korra, Korra, Korra…” Asami chanted, grunting with each thrust and bucking her hips into Korra’s tongue, moans spilling between her words. It took just a few more thrusts, a curl of Korra’s fingers lined perfectly to give her pleasant, stinging yet so delicious stretch, and Korra’s tongue flicking over her clit one last time for that blissful climax to finally hit her and pleasure to roll through her whole body at once. 

Asami slumped back moment later, groaning when she felt the fingers inside her slowly slip out and the soft lips pressing gentle little kisses over her sensitive clit before Korra’s tongue ventured lower, gathering all the wetness that spilled through when her orgasm hit. 

Korra was palming at Asami’s legs, smiling to herself as her lips wandered over Asami’s thighs and she pulled her clothes back up, grinning when Asami grumbled something incoherent and quickly tugged her up, almost instantly falling into her arms. 

“You’re carrying me back home.” Asami murmured, her arms wrapped around Korra’s shoulders and her head buried into Korra’s neck.

Korra only chuckled in response and wound her arm around Asami’s waist, another below her knees, lifting her up bridal style and grinning when Asami squealed in shock before settling against her and leaning her head on Korra’s shoulder. 

They were just about to finally reach the lit up part of the park when a gruff familiar voice from somewhere on the side stopped them.

“Hey, you there! What are you doing- Korra? Asami? What the-” 

Korra’s cheeks flushed red and Asami’s eyes widened comically in an instant, zeroing in on the figure approaching them from the distance.

“Mako?” They both asked in unison before grinning sheepishly at one another. Asami continued for the both of them then.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you two the same.” He said, eyeing them slightly suspiciously with his flashlight in one hand and another set on his hip, close to his radio. “I was out on patrol and heard some strange noises so I came to take a look around. What are  _ you _ doing here? At this hour?” 

Korra began sputtering, nearly dropping Asami before she felt her wife’s gentle hand on her chest, soothing her as Asami pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“We went for a night jog, little competition and all that, you know how Korra gets.” Asami grinned at him and Mako rolled his eyes at that, muttering a quiet ‘ _ don’t I’  _ as a reply. “We decided to go through the middle of the park and well, I tripped over something and sprained my ankle ‘cause there were no lights so we had to cut our run short.” 

“Whose bright idea was that?” 

Korra shrugged with a grin, making him groan. “Sorry?” She mumbled, much to Asami’s amusement. 

“We’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got a sore ankle and Korra’s been grumpy for some dumplings since before we left so we’ll see you tomorrow? Come over for dinner with Bo?” 

Mako gave them a once over before nodding.  

“Sure. Be careful on your way back, there’s been some strange gang activity in this part of town.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got the Avatar with me.” Asami said, making Korra chuckle at her words.

They made their way towards the lit up pathway, walking slowly beside Mako and it wasn’t until they were a bit further away that they heard his voice again. 

“Oh Korra?” 

“Yeah?” She called, turning around to meet his gaze.

“You’ve got grass all over your knees and your hair’s a mess!” 

At his words Korra’s cheeks turned red all over again and Asami couldn’t stop the laughter that burst through, making her squirm and clutch at her stomach in Korra’s arms. 

“We’re never doing this again.” Korra muttered as they finally got to the park exit and Asami tapped her shoulder to signal that she wanted to be set down.

When they were finally in front of one another, Korra’s lips all pouty and Asami’s curled in a wide smile, she slipped her hands to Korra’s cheeks, cupping them and prompting her to look up. 

“We so are.” She only murmured before capturing Korra’s lips in a soft kiss. 


End file.
